Preso en tu islote
by gomnes
Summary: llevas toda tu vida sentado en tu islote, apoyado en el árbol... esperando a que llegue ese tal "héroe del tiempo"... llevas toda tu vida... encerrado. Pequeño Drabble sobre Dark Link narrado en segunda persona.


Hola! esta es la segunda vez que participo en esta sección y como últimamente no veo más que ZeLink por todos lados quise escribir algo para dar variedad y se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño drabble de Dark Link. Bueno, pues eso era todo, nos vemos al final!

* * *

**Preso en tu islote**

Estás sentado en tu pequeña isla… apoyado cómodamente en el árbol seco aprovechándote de la mínima sombra que proyecta su tronco.

Te entra la modorra y dejas salir un despreocupado bostezo, pero intentas reprimirlo tan rápido como puedes, no tienes permitido dormirte… en cualquier momento podría llegar ese tipo al que debes eliminar.

Pero si lo piensas un segundo, es normal sentirse cansado incluso sin haber hecho nada en todo el día… y es que este lugar es demasiado aburrido… mires a dónde mires, solo puedes ver agua… exceptuando a esas dos puertas con barrotes la una enfrente de la otra pero muy distantes… y en medio de esas dos puertas, está tu islote.

Cansado de esa monotonía, decides levantarte y dar un paseo… para matar el tiempo más que nada.

Caminas descalzo por el agua poco profunda que hay por todo el lugar, dejando que la arena pase entre los dedos de tus pies haciéndote cosquillas y reconfortándote a cada paso que das.

…

Ese paseo ya tomó suficiente tiempo, así que vuelves a tu islote.

Al llegar te poner tus botas y vuelves a sentarte en la sombra… no se ha movido ni un ápice… de hecho, el sol que puedes ver jamás se ha movido… hace tiempo que perdiste la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría…

Posas tu dedo sobre la arena y empiezas a dibujar… sin pensar en lo que pretendes plasmar… es una práctica que llevas haciendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo ¿o tal vez desde hace apenas unos días? No lo sabes… ni siquiera eres capaz de comprender cuanto tiempo llevas allí encerrado… tal vez tu hayas estado allí por toda la eternidad… tal vez incluso hayas existido antes de que las diosas crearan el mundo exterior… o tal vez seas una existencia efímera que morirá al cabo del día…

Pero tú no te preocupas por eso… sino de qué hay tras esas puertas…

El mundo exterior… no puedes evitar soñar con lo que existe ahí afuera, pero tu limitado conocimiento no te permite siquiera imaginar lo que hay más allá… para ti, el único mundo que existe es tu islote con ese árbol seco rodeado de un mar infinito… resulta triste…

…

Echas un vistazo a lo que dibujaste en la arena, puedes ver una llanura al parecer muy extensa con algunos árboles… hay muchas cosas que no comprendes… pero las ignoras y sigues contemplando maravillado el paisaje que dibujaste… ves un bosque… un río… un volcán… un desierto… e incluso una ciudad… pero a pesar de haber dibujado todo aquello, no lo comprendes… no entiendes de qué se trata ni por qué has conseguido dibujar algo tan surrealista para ti… lo único que existe es lo que tus ojos alcanzan a ver… sin embargo… ver aquel paisaje te transmite sentimientos extraños que no alcanzas a comprender… y eso te frustra

Te levantas furioso y borras todo aquello con una violenta patada… si sigues así acabarás por volverte loco… lo único que te salva del desquicio es tu durísima disciplina y tu inquebrantable espíritu…

Te sientas de nuevo abrazando tus rodillas… y comienzas a reflexionar…

Tratas de recordar tu pasado… buscando la respuesta a esos extraños dibujos y a esos incomprensibles sentimientos… pero solo te ves a ti… sentado en tu islote…

Tratas de profundizar aún más en tu pasado… y llegan a ti imágenes de tu amo y señor… del día en el que fuiste creado… del día en el que te confinaron aquí con la misión de exterminar a ese "héroe del tiempo"…

Sí… a partir de ese día siempre has estado… sentado en tu islote

No lo entiendes… ¿por qué fuiste encerrado aquí? ¿Acaso el amo se avergonzaba de ti? ¿O es que… en realidad te temía?

Sigues absorto en tus pensamientos cuando, sin darte cuenta… ocurre algo impensable hasta ahora: alguien pasa a tu lado.

Se trata de un muchacho de tu edad y altura, vestido con ropas verdes y un gorro de gnomo del mismo color. Parece que no se percató de tu presencia

- Es él, ¡Mátalo! – grita el amo dentro de tu mente

Te levantas despacio, observando a tu objetivo. Sostienes la espada con tu mano izquierda y agarras el escudo con la derecha. Tu objetivo se detiene frente a la puerta… pero como de costumbre, está cerrada por los barrotes.

Adoptas una posición ofensiva y te diriges hacia tu objetivo quién acaba de darse la vuelta.

Te fijas más calmadamente en él… te resulta familiar… diriges la mirada hacia abajo y puedes ver tu reflejo distorsionado por las ondas del agua…

Él es… ¿igual que tú?

No… él luce diferente… hay algo en él… que le hace ver… ¿lleno de color? Sabes que resulta estúpido pensar algo tan obvio como eso, pero te refieres a que… ¡Diablos! ¿En qué estas pensando? Debes acabar con él.

Los dos os acercáis corriendo y atacáis a la vez…

Mantienes el primer contacto visual directo con él… transmite una sensación de familiaridad extraña, como si le conocieras desde hace mucho… supones que es por vuestro parecido.

Aprovechando un descuido tuyo, te asesta un duro golpe.

Tratas de zafarte de su contundente ofensiva alejándote… la herida que acaba de hacerte te arde… no entiendes que tipo de fuerza es esa, pero no tienes tiempo para pensar, él ya está volviendo.

Atacas con todo lo que tienes, pero él te imita en cada movimiento que haces, es como si fuera una copia exacta de ti… ¿o acaso es al revés?

Te alcanza otra vez y te alejas instintivamente de su espada, imbuida por ese poder abrumador.

Vuelve por ti, te defiendes como puedes pero te resulta imposible asestar ningún golpe. Te corta de nuevo pero tú le cortas de vuelta y ambos os separáis para luego reanudar el combate.

Resulta extraño, pero cada vez que vuestras espadas chocan, vienen a tu mente imágenes de lugares extraños en los que nunca has estado… pero por algún motivo se parecen a tus dibujos… ¿Qué está pasando?

Trata de terminarte de una estocada, pero te subes al filo de su espada con un ágil salto y aprovechas para golpearle.

Él salta hacia atrás para evitar ser alcanzado de nuevo.

Vuelve a cargar contra ti y continuáis luchando por un largo rato, repitiéndose la escena en la que uno de los dos alcanza al otro y el segundo trata de zafarse.

El sonido de vuestras espadas chocando resuena incansablemente por ese mundo infinito…

…

Llega un punto de la batalla en el que ambos estáis en las últimas… cargáis una última vez… este es el asalto final…

Tú tomas la delantera con poderosos tajos que son bloqueados para lanzar un contraataque… durante una milésima de segundo, mantienes el último contacto visual con él… sois prácticamente iguales… pero a la vez sois totalmente diferentes

Te patea con fuerza en el estómago y caes dolorosamente sobre tu islote… tu espalda choca con el árbol e instintivamente te apoyas en él.

Ahora ya no estás protegido por la sombra del tronco, sino que la luz del sol cae directamente sobre ti… te sientes indefenso…

Llega él, cubriéndote con su sombra… por algún motivo… te sientes como en casa…

Alza su espada a punto de atravesarte con ella… has fallado a tu amo… baja el brazo violentamente sobre ti…

…

Los barrotes se rompen y el mundo en el que vivías se desvanece poco a poco… quebrándose en cientos de pedazos… como lo habría hecho un espejo

Sientes un intenso dolor en tu pecho… su espada está hundida en ti… de nuevo, esa extraña sensación vuelve… se siente como si fueran… ¿memorias?

Le miras una última vez a los ojos y te ves reflejado en ellos… tú… solamente eras... un reflejo suyo

…

Se marcha de allí, dispuesto a cumplir su destino… te deja atrás… para él, solo eres uno de los incontables enemigos que ha derrotado… solo eres una sombra

Por fin, la muerte te hizo sentir libre... por una vez en tu vida… resulta irónico ¿verdad?

Abandonas este mundo, dejando tras de ti, una carcasa vacía, sentada en un islote… apoyada en un árbol seco…

* * *

ya se acabó! se que no es (ni de lejos) uno de esos fics increíbles, pero por lo menos espero que hayáis disfrutado a leerlo lo mismo que yo al escribirlo! escribiré algo más por aquí, así que si os gusta mi estilo u os entretienen este tipo de textos estad atentos!

pues eso era todo. Si os gustó podéis dejar un review para decirme cualquier cosa o para corregirme algunos errores (así no los volveré a cometer XD), sea lo que sea podéis hacérmelo saber.

cuídense!

bye!


End file.
